Returning home
by random echo
Summary: Leena leaves, ges captures by this incorportation, works as a bounty hunter, and returns home 2 years later until she finds out who her next target is.(old member of blitz team)
1. 1

Don't Let Me Get Me

Written by Pink & D. Austin

Published by Pink Publishing Designee/EMI-April Music, Inc.

(ASCAP)/Cyptron Music/EMI-Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI)

I never win 1st place

I don't support the team

I can't take direction

And my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me

My parents hated me

I was always in a fight

'Cause I can't do nothing right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person staring back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't want to be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

LA told me

You'll be a pop star

All you have to change

Is everything you are

Tired of being compared

To damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty

That just ain't me

So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something

A day in the life of someone else 

-----------------------------------------

Leena angrily banged her fists against the gun snipers controls, as she'd quickly been knocked out of the battle once again. "If only dad'd bought me that new weaponry...." She muttered to herself, even if she knew it wasn't true. No matter what kind of ammo she had now it wouldn't exactly help her, the enemy would just dodge it. She'd have to rely on the others to win the battle, and she knew that even if she never said anything. 

Crashing noises and the judges 'The winner is the Blitz team!' told her the battle was over. Yes that 'The winner is the Blitz team!' didn't seem as appealing to her as it was before. The Blitz team would win first place and always win every battle. Somehow now it seemed she didn't even have to do anything, Brad and Bit would take care of the job. Thats why she didn't feel like a winner of the team, because she never won first place.

Leena shook it off, and dismissed the thought returning with her damaged gunsniper to the Blitz team hover cargo. She imagined Jamie, not even a member of her family or anything would be giving her a lecture on the money wasted on her gun sniper again. In her opinion he had no right, even if it was all true. Then she'd put up some defensive fight and do whatever she could to get the blame off her, blame it on the new guy, even if that new guy Bit Cloud was doing far better then she was. Almost none of them expected her to win a battle on her own, sure she had her peaks, but on a normal basis, she despised losing something that happened a lot.

Leena had enough low self esteem she hid away, and for some odd reason liked to keep it that way. She never did really help them with a battle, not as much as someone could do in her spot.

And during Jamie's lecture, not to mention the next one she was going to get from her dad, and all the less-then-supporting comments Bit would give her for the rest of the day it made her think about someone else on the team. Someone else even like Naomi that would replace her easily. It made her shiver thinking she'd just be replaced, but she had to do something before she did. She couldn't exactly take all the directions everyone would give her no matter how many times they said it. To her they were all enemies just waiting to leap out and attack.

Dr. Toros/her father asked everyone out of the room except for her.

Bit, and Jamie could immediately hear loud arguing in the room before even the door shut.

"DAD!!! How can you treat me like this!?!" She yelped at his arguing and lecturing and to her she just assumed he really didn't like her, despise the way she was, or even hated it, if not he did a lousy way of showing he could stand her company, which not so many people could.

"LEE!" He used her nickname. "You need to improve on your piloting skills, yours aren't even half of the normal teams expectations. You could always...."

Leena threw her hands up and the air, and knowing the others were just outside yelled loud enough for them to here.

"I GIVE UP!!!" She slammed her hands against the table no doubt gaining the attention of the other three team members. "Now that you put it into perspective for me, I quit this sorry excuse for a team!!!" She marched out of the room pushing through the others with shocked expressions. And right at the wrong time, and place Harry came in. "Leena my darling!" He did in that way of his. Leena knew she wasn't upset with him, she didn't mind Harry, but didn't like him.

The others followed her down the hall. "CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?!?! STOP STALKING ME! YOU MUST THINK THATS PRETTY ENTERTAINING BECAUSE YOU KEEP COMING BACK! THAT JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A LIFE YOU DON'T-HAVE!!!!" Then leaving out the open door.

It made her remember when her mother had kicked her out of her house, because she couldn't stand Leena anymore. Leena back then had been a entire different case. Once Leena was dragged back in, she complained aloud, and one of her mother's science assistances heard. "The front doors right there Lee, its right there." Leena although different think about that as at the current moment, she just ran in a random direction, to a random place or wherever she felt like going in the moment not caring if anyone followed. Yet no one ever did.

----sometime later-----

Leena rubbed her arm still where the burning sensation was also where she just got a tattoo that wraps around her arm. It was a brittle rose, stems wrapping around each other randomly. Leena knew it wasn't pretty for a girl to have a tattoo, but since she didn't have a 'scar' from her old life, this would be there to remind her, whether she wanted to be reminded or not. Then taking the gold ring like thing she had wrapped around her arm, she slid it up over the tattoo so no one would notice.

She didn't have that much money on her, and her charge card linked over to the Blitz savings. When she left, she'd never really pondered about what she was going to do when she got where ever. More of wondering about the past filled her head.

Admitting it to herself, she in that best of a town, and alone. She looked like a bum of the street compared to any normal people. All that traveling in a day didn't do her to good. She had no friends, no place to sleep it was only herself, on her own. It seemed to be what she wanted so long, she had hoped to make the best of it.

"Worthless piece of sh-" Someone began followed by the noise of tumbling and smashing garbage cans. 

Leena turned around quickly startled by the noise. A girl appeared from the shadows with long blond hair, on each side in pigtails, hooked with these silver rings, wearing a black outfit, and having a shinning star imprinted on both shoulders. She glanced at Leena only to reveal blood red eyes.

The girl obviously tried to ignore it, but the way Leena's gaze keep returning wondering what she was up to.

The girl knocked the garbage cans over to the wall, then passed by Leena rather quickly. When she did Leena couldn't help but noticed her arm under the star tattoo was a number. On the back of her shirt outfit suit had C.O.R.E. in big white letters.

The girl stopped for a second then turned around quickly. "If your one of Core workers buzz off I'm not going back, I don't get paid enough to do that job." The girl said quickly and rather harshly. Leena cringed.

"I'm not with Core." She decided not to explode. The girl stayed there for a second.

"Right, sorry 'bout that."

Leena decided to press the subject just for fun.

"And you don't like Core because."

"Nasty freaks always commanded, and just about getting you killed. Use you for there benefit, and never are caught. I can see your not with them, seem to be have decent from what I heard."

"Don't worry I can be quite the bi*ch when called upon, I mean honestly piss me off and you'd never want to met me in a dark alley one day."

"Uh yeah, same goes here, everyone calls me the psychotic nutcase. Yet a dangerous one. The names Gina Ikari."

"Uhhh....my names trying to keep a low profile, ran away."

"Same here, I'll make a deal just call me star, and I'll call you whatever."

Leena thought back for a second, then spit out whatever came to her mind first."Thorn."

"OK Thorn, if your a runaway you want to bust out of this place before someone finds us, namely Core, if you used to be an old zoid pilot they'll snag you. Although at Atlantis City they have stuff so we can get zoids."

Leena for the first time in awhile grinned. Although this nice moment was shattered by a loud noise, and by the shocked expression on Gina/Stars face it was indeed C.O.R.E.

_______TWO YEARS LATER_______

"Bounties bounties bounties....hmmm....all been done. Very few we haven't caught Star, Ed." Leena flipped through the information on the computer screen.

"Easy for you to say Thorn. My back still hurts from the last guy we caught honesty where does he get the idea of throwing me off the tower." An older Gina/Star said leaning on the bed.

Across from her against the other wall leaned someone else, a man, gray coat, black loose pants, brown hat and boots. He was smoking a cigarette, then put it out and said.

"Ah stop complaining girl, at least you had escaped from Core for awhile. Then Thorn was dragged into it."

Leena who had also changed herself with a number under the tattoo on her arm, a scar across her face on her cheek from battle damage who's hair grew longer, now somewhat even, just past her shoulders said "It was strange of them to stick us in bounty hunting." The others nodded.

"Well there is one guy, at that zoids feasible, a large bounty on him alive. He's probably going to make an appearance. I'd say you and Star go, I'll just be back up."

Leena closed the laptop, then placed it away from her.

"When is this zoids fest.?"

"Tomorrow."

"Gee thanks for the 'advanced' notice." Star said sarcastically.

Leena just shrugged and followed the others out.


	2. 2

Authors notes: Short yes I know, but then I'll update more often. I usually write more if I actually get reviews to know someone's really reading my story. R&R

~_~_~~__~~__~_~

The sun peeked over the horizon, crept over the mountains lighting up the preparing city. Leena squinted her eyes at the bright light bringing day. Gina walked by her side as they both tried very hard to find a casual outfit to fit in with the crowd. Although thanks to Core they could only find a black tank top and blue jeans. 

Gina sighed awkwardly her eyes searching the newly arriving crowds of zoid warriors.

"How many people did you say were going to be here again?" Leena asked getting a pinch impatient.

"Nearly every zoid warrior out there, unless he makes a scene we'll never find him." Gina hung her head until she rammed into Leena would make an abrupt stop.

"Agh. What the...? Thorn what are you-" Gina couldn't finish anything she was going to say.

"Just thought I recognized someone yeah thats it, hey look coffee lets get coffee, good old coffee shops." Leena said rather fast snatching Gina's hand and dragging her into the same shop where her eyes lead into to begin with.

"Whats the big idea? Did I miss something?" Gina muttered through gritted teeth.

Leena elbowed her.

"Get a table quick, act normal." She ordered.

Gina didn't usually take orders, but just shrugged it off, and got a table.

A man dressed in a darker coat yet still had the restraint logo came up.

"Can I help you Ms."

Gina peered at the man strangely then shrugged it off.

"I'll have a two coffee's, regular." She purposely didn't mention anything about Leena in case they needed to hide off.

The man retreated behind to the kitchen as Gina scanned the area for Thorn.

In a moment Leena found her way back to the table sitting down quickly.

She leaned closer.

"Listen I heard from the bartender that later tonight there's a 'big shot' tonight, and that we should leave early."

"In what use."

"That I'm not sure, but I know if he is going to make an appearance he'll most likely make it then."

Gina nodded as the man came back with there coffee smiling creepily.

Leena arched her eyebrow until Gina kicked her under the table. They both sat down and tried to draw the subject into some pointless bicker about zoids watching their surroundings.

Star could have sworn she saw some sort of white powder that wasn't sugar in her coffee, yet didn't mention it, just cast it far away on the other table.

"Why did you want to come here again?" Gina finally brought up after a long while.

Leena shrugged hopelessly. "I had thought I saw someone, someone I knew from before. Of course I guess it was just someone else with the same color hair, thats what I get for letting my hopes up."

Gina nodded slightly. "Well if they are here, your bound to met someone you know."

Leena flashed her a fake smile then turned as the door jingles made noise. In walked a short brown haired man who seemed in the twenty's, light purple eyes, somewhat muscular, but an average height.

Leena's eyes lit up then turned away when the waiter came over.

"Not done with your coffee? You should drink it all, its very very good." He batted his eye lashed which made the two shiver.

"We'll just take the check."

"Nonsense, I do insist you at least try it." He insisted again.

The two girls looked at each other confused, and tensing up like something were to lunge at them.

The man was pulled back by someone's hand on his shoulder.

"When the girls don't want something you don't force it on them, its rude." It was the browned haired man Leena noticed before which was of course Leon.

The waiter narrowed his eyes then turned back.

"Shall I take these." They nodded as he picked up the cups and shuffled off.

"Thanks." Leena said quickly.

"Our hero." Star rolled her eyes, "I could of just shot him." She said until Leena kicked her under the table hard.

"You want to sit down?" Gina said more politely.

Leon took the spare seat and sat down.

"He was a strange one." Leon referred to the waiter as both girls nodded.

"I'm Leon--"

"I already know who you are." Leena interrupted him.

Leon sent them a strange glance until Star spoke up.

"What kind of brother forgets his sister." She shook her head.

Leon looked over at Thorn. "Leena?"


End file.
